The Real Ninja Storm
by GleeRanger
Summary: A collection of the original sets of rangers ranging from MMPRS1 - Possibly In Space as a new team. SLASH WARNING: M/M possibly M/M/M . Chapter 6 revised is posted!
1. Once a Ranger

**A/N: I don't own any rights to the characters and/or franchise that this story is based upon, nor do I have any affiliation with the show and/or actors who play the characters.**

**Also, I know that the specific team of rangers that will be involved in this story never actually worked together (I.e. Kimberly and Kat being rangers at the same time), however, since I don't like Aisha, Trini, or Zack, and Tanya just isn't fun to write for, I decided to pair up my own team of rangers. Billy is one of my favorite characters, and the one I most identify with besides Adam, however, I don't like writing him, so he may appear, he may not, I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**Finally, this story will contain a male/male (and possibly male/male/male) pairing. I have rated it M due to explicit content I plan on having in later chapters. If you don't like it, please don't read it, as I'm not writing this for you who don't, but rather, you who do want to read this.**

**Enjoy, and please feel free to review! (Oh, and yes I know, Ninja Storm came before Dino Thunder, but in my fic, the horrible season that was Ninja Storm never existed until now. Also, Dimitria, in my story, was never the Turbo ranger's mentor, and in fact, Zordon stayed through Turbo.)**

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

Chapter 1 : Once a Ranger…

Dr. Tommy Oliver stepped into the warm shower in his master bedroom. He rarely got a chance to take a nice warm shower where he didn't have to rush to a class, or to go see his friends. His life was always go-go-go. Tommy thought that once he was done being a ranger/mentor to the new generation of Power Rangers, that his life would get back to normal. And it had for the most part, except now he had more time to spend grading papers and seeing his friends he had been neglecting. He had even found time to start a romantic relationship, his first since he and Kat had broken up almost ten years ago. Was he really that old, he kept thinking to himself. He kept thinking back to when he first moved to Angel Grove, and had met what would become his lifelong friends, Billy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack and Trini. Later, they were joined by Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and the beautiful Katherine. Tommy may have changed what his type was, but he would always find Katherine to be beautiful. And then of course there was Tanya, who no one had really heard from in years, and that pest Justin, who at the time was a friend, but got too big for his britches so the group turned their backs on him. He couldn't believe they had been friends for so long, and in some cases, lovers.

Tommy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the shower curtain open, and was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his chest. He smiled silently after his initial shock, as hands gently rubbed his chest, and he felt lips kissing his back. He turned around to face his lover, and to lean in for a kiss when a familiar beeping was heard. Both turned their heads, startled at first. Then a knowing smile came over their faces.

"Once a ranger…" Tommy said, as the two men stepped out of the shower.

***

"MOM!" eight-year old Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHE HIT ME!"

"Allison, you cannot hit your brother! How many times do I have to say that?" a frenzied, ex-pink ranger exclaimed.

"Well, he hit me first!" six-year old Allison replied. This was how most conversations went in this household. It was mostly screaming, or hitting, or time-outs. And the former ranger had had enough.

She was raising the kids by herself, ever since their father had walked out two years ago. She hadn't told anyone why he left, just that they were having issues. And most let it die, except Tommy of course. And unfortunately, she had never been able to keep anything from Tommy. He knew that Dan had never been able to deal with her dreams and goals in life, and had never been able to take a backseat to her career. So, instead, he left her with no choice, and abandoned the family.

Just about at the point where she was going to throw something through a window just to get her kids to listen, a familiar beeping could be heard over her kids fighting.

"Mom, what's that noise?" Alexander asked. But Katherine ignored him, and stared at her purse, memories flooding her mind.

***

"Look what I bought!" Kimberly said, sitting down at her and her ex-ranger best friend's usual table at Café Ernie. She held up a fuchsia-shaded coat, and squealed. "Isn't it adorable?"

"I prefer blue or red myself, but it would look good on you," her friend said.

"You're just jealous, because I can pull off pink." They both laughed, and Ernie brought them over their usual drinks.

"You know," Kimberly said, "most people our age now go out to bars that don't serve just juice and coffee."

"Yeah, but there's no place like Ernie's. And look at it this way, he's updated it since we were teens."

Kimberly agreed with her friend. Since she had returned to Angel Grove five years ago, Ernie had turned the youth center into a classier hang-out, where all ages felt comfortable. Gone were the bar-bells and gym mats, and instead, there were bookcases and computers. The ex-rangers always stopped by when they were in town, but Kimberly and her partner-in-crime were his two favorite customers, considering they were the only two still living in the area.

"So, dish," Kimberly said. "How did your date go last night with Nicolas?"

"The usual. He wanted to screw me, and I had to reject him again."

"Sweetie, when are you going to give it up?"

"When I find the right guy, Kim! You know that!"

"Then why waste your time with Nicolas?"

"Cause its fun to tease," her friend said, as a wry-smile came over the ex-ranger face. Kimberly rolled her eyes, and started to lecture her friend more, when a beeping was heard from both of their coats.

"No way," Kim said.

"Well, once a ranger…" Rocky smiled.

***

**A/N : So obviously, this is just an intro. I'll keep you guessing as to who Tommy's lover is considering that with the clues I gave you in the intro, there are really only two guys it could be. I will say that both guys will be main characters in the story, just not both gay. And I've always liked the idea of a Rocky/Kim best friendship, and so there they are.  I'll post the next chapter within the next couple of days.**


	2. High School Reunion, Pt 1

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply.

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

Chapter 2: High School Reunion – Pt. 1

"So, there's money on the counter for food, and they need to finish what little homework they have before they can watch TV…" Katherine was explaining to her kids' babysitter, Gigi.

"Don't worry! I know the drill," Gigi said. "But what is the emergency?"

"Just an old friend needs to see me," Katherine said. In truth, she had no idea who it was that summoned her via her old communicator. Zordon was gone, and the old rangers just used the telephone now. The only thing she could think of was that if it was one of her former teammates, they were in trouble. She had tried using it to communicate, but all that she heard was static. So she decided to try to teleport, and see where it took her. Hence calling Gigi.

"Is it that old boyfriend of yours? What was his name? Tommy?" Gigi asked. Katherine paused at this. She hadn't seen Tommy in over five years, and even then it was brief. Billy and Trini had gotten married, and even though she didn't know Trini well, Billy had invited Katherine to the wedding. It was good seeing Kim, Rocky, Adam, and Jason again. Tanya was unable to attend, and as far as anyone knew, Aisha was still in Africa. Tommy had shown up late, missing a flight, and she had tried to avoid him. He had caught her while she was trying to leave, and pulled her aside to talk to her. It didn't go well, with Katherine just not wanting anything to do with him. The thought had ran through her mind when the familiar beeping was heard that maybe he was in trouble. She had heard through the grapevine that he was mentoring a new group of rangers, and had become one himself, so maybe that's what was going on. She knew that if he was in trouble, and it had to do with the forces of evil, that she would of course help. Once a ranger, always a ranger. But that would be all in the name of good, not in the name of friendship.

"Um, no, it's not. It's an old girlfriend. She's just going through some bad stuff, and she needs a shoulder for a few hours," Katherine made up. Gigi smiled, but wasn't totally convinced. Katherine kissed her kids goodbye, and went out the front door. She got in her car, and drove two blocks to an abandoned lot. Looking around, she saw no one watching her, so she raised her wrist up, pressed the teleportation button, and hoped she wasn't getting in over her head.

^v^v^v

Rocky and Kimberly paid Ernie, and ran out the front door to a busy street. They, like Katherine, hadn't heard the beeping in a long time, and knew it had to be some sort of emergency, which they weren't used to anymore. Rocky had actually been disappointed when Tommy and Jason hadn't called on him to help the Wild Force rangers deal with the remnants o f the Machine Empire. He knew Jason had the Mighty Morphin' ranger covered, and Tommy was obviously the Zeo Red ranger. But he had hoped they would've at least asked him to use his ninja powers to help them. He always became sad when he thought about how he had to give up his position in the Power Rangers to that brat Justin.

Kimberly, on the other hand, had willfully given up her powers to her friend Katherine so she could further her career in gymnastics. An injury had forced her to give that up, and now she worked as a teacher for Angel Grove High. Tommy had asked her to help with mentoring the Dino Thunder team, but she had declined, wanting to try to lead a normal life.

Rocky and Kimberly had always stayed in touch since she had left Angel Grove all those years ago. And he was the first person that he had told he was gay to. She had supported him through his coming out process, and when his parents shunned him, Kimberly was there for Rocky to cry to. Somehow, they had become best friends through the year, even sharing an apartment together at one point. They of course had stayed in touch with the other rangers, but they had also formed a bond that was unbreakable at this point.

The ex-blue and ex-pink rangers found a secluded area around the corner, and tried to use their communicators, but all they heard was static.

"It can't be Zordon," Rocky said.

"Yeah, and no one has seen Alpha since he left with Zordon, so it can't be him," Kim said.

"Who else has access to our comm. channels?"

"Only members of our team, so it could be any of the original rangers, Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Adam, Justin, Tanya, or even the Turbo rangers."

"Well how are we supposed to know where to go?"

Kim thought about it for a moment. "Billy rigged these things to teleport us automatically to who needs help, or who started the communication. That way, in case we couldn't find coordinates at the command center, we could just teleport to that person."

"So, we need to teleport?"

"I guess," Kim said. "God, it has been a while…"

Rocky looked hesitant. "We could ignore it you know."

Kim grimaced. "We could. I mean, if I wanted back into all of this, I would've helped Tommy out with the Dino Thunder rangers. But…"

"But, it could be one of our friends in trouble," Rocky continued. Kim nodded her head in agreement. The two friends took a look at their communicators, sighed, and pressed the familiar button that would take them to their unknown destination.

^v^v^v

"Class dismissed," Jason Scott said to his karate class. He had ended the class early for a change. The kids were happy, but were concerned. Their teacher never ended class early, and usually kept them later than what they were supposed to be. But Jason had other things on his mind.

Jason had always regretted giving up his powers to go to the peace conference with Trini and Zack. Sure, it was a great opportunity, but he felt like he had a purpose when he was the leader of the Power Rangers. When Tommy had asked him to return to the team as the Gold Zeo Ranger, he hadn't even hesitated. But his new power was short-lived.

Jason had gone on with his life, dating Emily, and starting his own business in Seattle, but had always felt like he wasn't living the life he wanted. When Tommy had contacted him about helping out the other red rangers, Jason had hesitated. He didn't want to get his hopes up again that he would be able to return to being a Power Ranger. But eventually, after talking with Trini and Billy, Jason showed up to help the other red rangers defeat the machine empire. Jason felt great, donning his original red uniform. But the euphoria of it all was temporary, as he then went back to his day-to-day life.

Now, five years later, Jason was divorced from Emily, and spent all his time concentrating on his students. He barely spoke with his old friends, save for Trini and Billy. He was depressed, and felt like he wasn't worth anything anymore. When he had heard the beeping, he tried to ignore it, but it was too much, and he had to find out what was going on. Once his students had left, Jason pressed the familiar button, and disappeared in a wave of red.

^v^v^v

Adam Park stared at his communicator. Besides Tommy, Adam had been the former ranger to help out the current teams the most. He always felt honored being asked to help, as his self-esteem had always been lower than the rest of the rangers, and he always felt like an outsider.

Like Kimberly, Jason, Rocky, and Tommy, Adam had become a teacher as well, teaching English to students at Reefside High. It didn't pay a lot, but Adam didn't need a lot. He had also become the soccer coach for the school, and had led the team to two state championships.

But since he had become a teacher, he thought his hero days were behind him. Tommy was the one that couldn't give up the fight, where as Adam was happy to lead a normal life. He would always feel like a hero because of all the work he had done as a ranger, but he was in a new phase of his life. He was a different person. But it looked like someone needed him again.

"I don't know if I want to do this," Adam thought to himself as he stared at the communicator. But he took a deep breath, turned to his boyfriend, and smiled.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ready," Tommy said, and pressing the teleport button on their communicators, they disappeared in streams of black and white energy respectively.

^v^v^v


	3. High School Reunion, Pt 2

A/N : Usual disclaimers apply. Thanks for the reviews!

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

Chapter 3: High School Reunion, Pt. 2

Katherine arrived at her destination, and looked around. She was used to teleporting to an enclosed space, like the Command Center or Power Chamber. Instead, she teleported into a jungle. She was alone, and confused.

"Hello?" Katherine said. "Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed back to her. "Tommy? Rocky? Alpha? Anyone?"

Katherine was feeling nervous. What if this had been a plot by some evil force to capture her or destroy ex-rangers? Of course, why would they want to attack her of all rangers? Why not Tommy? Or Jason? Or Kimberly? She just couldn't understand what was going on.

Then, there was a bright flash of red, and another ex-ranger suddenly appeared before her.

"Jason?" she said. Jason turned around, and was surprised to find Katherine in front of him.

"Kat? Did you call for help?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I was called too." The two ex-rangers hugged, having not seen each other for about three years. Then they took another look around at their location. In the distance, they could see some ruins. But overall, there did not seem to be any signs of life.

"Think this could be a trap?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so…" Kat said. "I mean, I don't think any evil forces can tap into our communication channels."

"Well it has been over ten years since we've really used these things. Maybe the bad guys have become more sophisticated."

"Maybe… but I don't feel like I'm in danger."

"Me neither."

"Should we explore?" Katherine asked. Jason nodded. They started heading out when they saw two more flashes, and turned around to find Kimberly and Rocky standing before them.

"What in the…" Jason said. Rocky and Kim had surprised looks on their faces.

"Jason. Kat. What is going on?" Rocky asked.

"You tell us," Katherine said.

"You guys were summoned too?" Kim asked. The other ex-pink ranger nodded. "This is too weird."

"Do you think any of the others were summoned?" Rocky asked, and soon got his answer when Tommy and Adam finished teleporting and landed right in front of them.

"Wow… this is just becoming a reunion…" Rocky said sullenly. Adam and Tommy looked confused.

"Did one of you guys call us?" Adam asked. The other ex-rangers just shook their heads.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked.

"Good question," Jason replied. Rocky stayed silent. He felt out of place with Tommy and Jason around, and his relationship with Adam had become strained over the past few years. Kim noticed Rocky's grimace, and patted his shoulder with a reassuring glance.

The other ex-rangers silently looked around. The place was similar to where Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Adam, and Billy had received their ninja powers. But they didn't see any warrior women running around.

"We should stick together, and go towards those ruins," Tommy suggested. Rocky just shook his head.

"Already giving orders, Tommy?"

"Rocky…," Kim groaned. Katherine and Adam looked at each other quietly. They had known Rocky was upset over not being asked to take part in the red ranger mission, but he had never talked to Tommy like that.

"What is that supposed to mean, Rocky?" Tommy replied.

"You always look for a chance to be the leader, don't you? Why can't you just let us make up our minds for ourselves for once, instead of always barking orders?"

"Rocky, calm down," Jason said. "None of us know what is going on, and we need to stick together. Tommy was just stating the obvious."

"You're just as bad Jason," Rocky responded. "Forget this, I'm going to go explore on my own." Rocky stormed off.

"Rocky, wait!" Kimberly exclaimed, and went after him.

"Since when did those two become best friends?" Adam asked.

"Around the time that you stopped being his," Katherine responded. Tommy glared.

"Well aren't we just a big happy family!" Tommy exclaimed, and stormed off. Adam followed. Katherine and Jason stood looking at the pair.

"Well if whoever summoned us was looking for a team to help them, they obviously picked the wrong rangers," Jason said.

^v^v^v

Kimberly caught up with Rocky fairly quickly. The sculpted man still had a scowl on his face, and was a bit startled when Kimberly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Kim?" Rocky said.

"Rocky, we both know what this is about…"

"No we both don't. It is simply about Tommy thinking that we still need him to boss us around."

"Fine, that's what it is about."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"That's because I don't."

"Kim…"

"Rocky, just come back with me to the group. We're in a strange place, we don't know why we're here, and we need to stick together. Besides… Katherine is there, so it evenly matched." Rocky sighed. Kimberly always had a way about getting across to him. The pair turned around, and walked back to the clearing.

^v^v^v

Jason and Katherine were surprised to see both pairs come back so quickly. Tommy and Rocky both stopped to glare at each other, while Kim and Adam whispered into their ears. Katherine looked at her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't help the feelings of anger that swept over her for the way he had dumped her. But at the same time, she also recalled all the good times, and their teamwork as rangers, and couldn't help but smile a bit.

Jason on the other hand, stared at Rocky. He could understand Rocky's feeling towards him. After all, he had been compared to Jason for years, and it was uncomfortable when Jason came back to the team as the gold ranger. Rocky had felt compared even more at that point. And then there was the red ranger mission. But at the same time, Rocky needed to stop being so hard-headed about the leadership roles. Jason and Tommy had always been the leaders of this group of rangers, and nothing was going to change that.

"So what are we going to do?" Katherine asked.

"While I don't want any fights to break out," Jason said. "I think we _should_ go visit the ruins. We will probably find some answers there." The group looked at Rocky.

"Fine. Let's go," he said. Kimberly smiled at her best friend, as did Katherine. The group started their trek towards the ruins, in silence.

Tommy glanced at both Kat and Kim. He felt awkward being here with his ex-girlfriends and his new boyfriend. Of course, Adam and him hadn't told anyone about their relationship except Hayley. Adam's parents were very prejudice against homosexuals, and Tommy being a teacher had been hesitant to come out because parents could be not very understanding when it came to those matters. It didn't excuse not telling their former team mates, but they weren't sure everyone would understand in that group either. It was just easier to keep it to themselves.

Adam looked over to his old friend, Rocky. It had been a few years since Adam and Rocky had spent any time together. Ever since Adam had started accepting that he was gay, which he had known since before they were rangers, he felt like his friends wouldn't accept him. So he pushed them all away. But Tommy wouldn't let him run away so easily, and the two former teammates had discovered their love for one another. But Rocky… Rocky was a whole different story. When Adam pushed him away, Rocky had fallen into his friendship with Kimberly, and the two old friends had only seen each other in passing. Maybe this was an opportunity to get things back on track.

The group finally reached the ruins. There were strange carvings all over the pillars that stood at least twenty feet higher than the tallest ranger.

"Too bad Billy isn't here," Kimberly commented, as the ex-rangers tried to decipher the carvings.

"Well…" Katherine said. "He did teach me a few things during our Zeo time, and I recognize some of the patterns."

"So, any clues?" Rocky asked.

"Some of these say 'great power'. Some of them say 'great evil'."

"Same ol' thing, huh?" Adam commented. The other rangers, even Rocky, chuckled at this. But it was short lived, as they heard a familiar noise in the distance.

"No way," Kimberly said.

"Didn't they get defeated when Zordon purified the universe?" Jason said.

"You would've thought so but…" Tommy was cut off as a group of Tengu warriors surrounded them.

"Oh well long time no see boys," Rocky commented, as the group prepared to fight.

^v^v^v


	4. High School Reunion, Pt 3

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

Chapter 4: High School Reunion, Pt. 3

"They're as ugly as I remember," Kimberly commented, facing the Tengu warriors for the first time in over ten years.

"Maybe uglier," Katherine added. At this point, the Tengus swarmed against them.

"Split up guys!" Rocky exclaimed, and the team did that. Katherine and Tommy took on a group, while Jason and Adam teamed up, and Rocky and Kim went their own way with their own group of the bird villains.

"Is it me, or are they stronger?" Adam asked out loud, after getting thrown against the ruins for the fifth time.

"Yeah, it's like they've been upgraded or something," Rocky yelled, also getting pummeled while trying to help Kim with a group of the warriors.

"This is ridiculous!" Katherine said, trying to catch her breath, as she fended off her own group.

"Do you think we should morph?" Jason said.

"Who knows if it'll even work?" Tommy added.

"It's worth a shot!" Adam exclaimed, still getting pummeled (A/N: I've just noticed that Adam seems to get pummeled a lot in the shows).

"Guys, I don't have a morph!" Kimberly exclaimed, then doing a front flip over a group of their adversaries.

"Oh no, she's right!" Katherine exclaimed. "She gave up her powers to me!"

"Kim, you should be able to call upon the ninja powers!" Tommy explained. "They were inside of you, not because of the coin. Try it!"

"Okay guys!" Jason said, looking around. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The ex-rangers took their morphing stances.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason exclaimed, pulling out his old morpher.

"I need Ninja Ranger Power, now!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Pink Crane, Ninja power!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Kat pronounced.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" Rocky announced.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!" Adam yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" Tommy finished. (A/N: I didn't really watch a whole lot of Dino Thunder, but from what I have read, Tommy's powers were destroyed even though he was able to call on them later... and Adam has always shown back up at the black MMPR, but I just like Zeo a lot better!)

The rangers all transformed, even Kimberly. The Tengus continued to attack, but in their ranger forms, the team was able to use their weapons and extra strength in the case of Kimberly, to finish off their enemies. (A/N: I hate fighting scenes...)

"Power down!" The six ex-rangers yelled together, and returned to their normal clothing and forms.

"Okay, what the hell?" Kimberly spoke up first.

"This is crazy!" Adam said. "Tengu warriors? Ruins? Morphing again?"

"Someone has summoned us here for a reason," Jason spoke. "I just wish we knew what and who."

Katherine examined the ruins some more. She was actually excited, more excited than she had been in a long time. She was back as a ranger, at least for one battle, and it felt great. Not that she didn't love her kids, because she did, but life as a ranger was more exciting than life as a mom. A single mom at that. Rocky was feeling a similar way. Ever since giving up his role to Justin, he felt like he wasn't a whole person, similar to how Jason had felt. Now he felt empowered. He tried to help Katherine figure out more the symbols on the ruins, but it was too much for his head. Tommy continued to look around the area for any signs of life. He swore he heard some rustling in the bushes around them, and swung his head to see where it might have been coming from.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah.... spooky..." Adam said.

The rustling became louder, as if someone was approaching them.

"Be on guard, everyone," Jason said. The ex-rangers took defensive stances, as a human figure ran out of the bushes.

"What in the...?" Rocky said.

"This is too strange," Adam commented.

"Tanya?" Katherine questioned.

"Guys?" Tanya questioned back, nervously.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Oh my... she must have sent for you!" Tanya exclaimed, hugging her old teammates.

"Who must've sent for us? What is going on?" Rocky asked.

"We haven't heard from you in years, Tanya. And now you appear here, after we were mysteriously summoned here, and after we just fought off Tengu warriors? Something is just wrong here. What if this is a trap?" Jason commented. Tanya looked hurt.

"Jason, it's me, Tanya. We fought against the Machine Empire together. Do you really think I would lure you here?"

"No, but you might not actually be Tanya."

"Jason has a point," Kimberly said. "What if this isn't Tanya, but just an illusion?"

"Guys, you need to be more trusting," Adam said. "Or at least let her explain."

The team listened as Tanya told them that she had been summoned by an old friend of her parents to a remote jungle in Australia. The friend had found some unfinished journals of her parents', and they had been on an expedition to find some rare artifacts in the jungle. Tanya accompanied the friend on her journey to find the artifact, and in finding the artifact, had been transported to the ruins where they stood now. They had been attacked by Tengu warriors as well as Puttys as soon as they had arrived. Tanya had used her Zeo powers, even in front of her friend, seeing as it was an emergency. Unfortunately, her friend had been slain in combat. Tanya managed to escape, and had been wandering the strange place for a year, surviving on fruit she had found and the occasional boar, when she came across a temple.

"The temple had the name Zordon inscribed on it," Tanya said, prompting the other ex-rangers to pay even more attention due to the mention of their ex-mentor's name. "I was immediately curious, so I went inside the temple. There were all these inscriptions, similar to the ones on these ruins, talking about a great power and a great evil. I assumed they were talking about Zordon, Ninjor, the power coins, and Rita and Zedd. But then she appeared."

"Who?" Kimberly said.

"The person who summoned you. She appeared out of nowhere, shocked that anyone human was inside the temple. She said that their planet had been plagued by evil since Zordon had been destroyed."

"Wait? Planet?" Rocky asked.

"Are we not on Earth?" Katherine said.

"No. We are on Eltar." Tanya responded. Kimberly and Katherine gasped, Jason and Tommy grew wide-eyed, and Rocky and Adam looked at their surrounding even more.

"Eltar?" Kimberly asked. "Like, 'Zordon of Eltar', Eltar?"

"Exactly. Somehow, the artifact worked as a wormhole to travel to this planet. The temple was where Zordon had his headquarters millennia ago. He had millions of followers, who served as his warriors, before the Power Rangers. And today, only one of those warriors remain. I've been working with her as the Yellow Zeo ranger, but my Zeo crystal is fading. I can only morph for three minutes at a time, and the forces of evil are getting stronger. In fact, I was running away from a squad of Pirannahtrons when I came across you."

"Why doesn't this friend of Zordon's help you?" Rocky asked.

"She is over four millennia old, Rocky! She helps me the best she can, but I'm not part of the legendary team of warriors that Zordon prophesized while he was still here."

"Legendary team of warriors? Wouldn't that be the rangers?" Kim asked.

"Well, yes," Tanya answered. "But not just any rangers. A specific team of rangers. Why do you think there's been so many of us? The fates are trying to find the right combo of rangers at the right time to wipe out evil."

"What? Wipe out evil?" Adam said. "Isn't that what Andros killing Zordon did?"

"No," Tanya said. "If that was the case, then why did we have all the villains that every other team has fought, including Tommy's team?"

"Good point," Jason said.

"Zordon's energy defeated the evil that was known in the universe at that time. Some evil was buried, like the Orcs, and some just had not been created yet. And Zordon knew this would happen. So, he prophesized that a legendary team would be brought together at some point in the future, that would actually eradicate evil. However, I am not one of those warriors. But..." Tanya trailed off.

"But, what?" Tommy asked.

"Well..." Tanya continued. "How about I don't tell you? I show you instead."

"Didn't you just say you were running away from Pirannahtrons?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I think they've given up. Plus, you guys can morph, and I still need to recharge my powers. I'll lead the way to the temple."

And so the group of ex-rangers, Mighty Morphin', to Ninjetti, to Zeo, started out on yet another adventure...

A/N: Not as much personal drama this time, but I make up for it with the next chapter. I know I said I didn't like writing for Tanya, but I think I found a way to make it enjoyable for me. And if you read my notes on the first chapter, you can probably guess who Tanya's been working with. Also... I don't know if Kim would actually be able to use her ninja powers, but I figured for the purpose of this fic, she can.


	5. Seems Like Old Times, Pt 1

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

Chapter 5: Seems Like Old Times, Pt. 1

Tanya led the way to the Eltarian temple, with Tommy behind her, followed by Jason, then Rocky, Kim, Katherine, and Adam covering them in the back. Adam couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend. It had been years since they had broken up, after Adam had stopped denying to himself that he was gay. Tanya was the only other one besides Tommy who knew that he was gay. He didn't want to lie to her. Tanya had accepted it, but was still hurt. She said she would always love him, but then disappeared from his life. Adam assumed she was just too hurt to continue their friendship, but now, he had hopes that they could work on mending their friendship.

Katherine thought quietly as they walked through the dark jungle of Eltar. She thought about her kids, and hoped they'd be okay, not knowing when she was going to be going home to them. She thought about her ex-husband, and wondered if her time away would lead him to believe that she had abandoned the kids. And then she thought about her ex-ranger friends. She looked at Rocky and Kimberly, and then looked at Adam, Jason, and Tommy. They all had each other. Jason and Tommy had an unbreakable bond, and Adam and Tommy seemed very close. Kim and Rocky were best friends. And that left her the odd one out. She had been close to Tommy of course, but everything changed after they broke up. In fact, Tommy didn't even know she had kids. The only ones who knew were Tanya, who had been there for the birth of her eldest child, Kimberly, and Rocky. And while Tanya and she had been close at one point, after they gave their powers to Cassie and Ashley, they had drifted apart slowly. Tanya just happened to be visiting when Alexander was born. Not that she wasn't grateful that her friend was there, since her own husband hadn't bothered to show up for the birth, but it wasn't a tear-jerker moment either. And now, Tanya just seemed concerned about Eltar and the prophecy, not with their friendship.

Rocky had started to let go of the resentment towards Tommy and Jason. He realized that Tommy would always be the leader of this group of rangers, but he could prove himself in his own way. Plus, Kimberly and he made a great team, and he would work more positively with the team for her sake. Then he thought about Adam. His oldest friend or at least he had been until Adam had pushed Rocky away. Rocky figured it had to do with him coming out to Adam, and Adam not being able to handle it. So he had not come out to anyone else except Katherine, whom he had remained semi-close to, and Kimberly. He couldn't bear to think what Tommy and Jason would have to say about his sexuality.

After a good few hours, the ex-ranger team found themselves in front of a giant stone structure with the word "Zordon" carved into the stone above the entrance. The rest of the structure had carvings depicting battles against villains that even the ex-rangers recognized, including Rito Revolto, Lord Zedd, Goldar, and King Mondo and Queen Machina.

"Amazing," Rocky gasped.

"Careful, you sound like Billy," Jason commented. The group laughed. They needed a laugh, with all the darkness surrounding them.

Kimberly felt tears well up in her eyes as she found a carving depicting their leader, Zordon, battling Rita Repulsa. "Oh god... I shouldn't cry like this. He was just a head in a tube!" Kim exclaimed. Katherine put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kimberly, it is okay. We all miss him."

"He was a great man," Adam commented.

"He was a father figure to us all," Tommy added.

Kimberly calmed herself down. "I'm sorry, guys." The group reassured her that it was okay, and they made their way inside the temple.

Inside, the ex-rangers were shocked to find carvings of what appeared to be themselves, along with their other old teammates Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, and Justin.

"Did someone do these recently?" Jason asked.

"No," Tanya answered. "These were done by Zordon over three millennia ago. He knew that what has happened would happen, and that it would lead up to the creation of a legendary team of rangers."

As the group continued along, they found carvings of the other power teams that had come after them, including the Space team, the Galaxy rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, the Dino Thunder team, and the SPD rangers. They couldn't believe Zordon had predicted all of this happening.

"Wait," Katherine stopped the group. "If Zordon had predicted all of this happening, why didn't he just tell us?"

"Well for one, the fates of the Universe wouldn't have allowed it. It is one of those cosmic rules," Tanya explained. "And two, he didn't know details. He knew that there would be rangers, and he knew who they would be, but he didn't know if they would succeed or fail, or how."

"Damn," Tommy said. "This woman you're taking us to meet must really be something."

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"To know all this stuff about the fates and the universe. It is something I haven't seen since Zordon."

Tanya smiled. "Yes, she is amazing."

As the ex-rangers continued, they reached a giant room, devoid of any carvings except one that was lit up by a hole in the ceiling, which provided the only light in the room save two lit torches on either side of the room. The one carving was larger than the others, and was painted. It depicted six human looking figures, clad in blue, red, black, white, pink, and green respectively. The strange thing about this carving was that the figures had no faces. They had heads, just no features and no hair.

"Is this the carving of the legendary warriors?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," Tanya answered.

"Did Zordon not know who they were supposed to be?" Rocky asked.

"Zordon was a wise and powerful man. But the fates would not allow even him to see the final outcome," a voice said from behind the team. Surprised, the group turned around to find a beautiful woman, clad in a free-flowing white gown. She had beautiful brown curly hair, and wore a smile as she addressed the ex-rangers.

"Dimitria!" Tanya exclaimed. "Guys, this is Dimitria. One of Zordon's oldest colleagues. She controls magic."

"It is an honor to meet you," Adam spoke for the group.

"And you. I have heard a lot about you from Tanya. It seems that she was correct in picking you to come here."

"You picked us, Tanya?" Tommy asked.

"Well, not exactly..." Tanya replied.

"I asked Tanya to relay her experiences a ranger to me. She spoke very highly of you six in particular, that I found a way to take control of your communicators and summon you here. I hope that is alright," Dimitria said.

"Of course, but..." Jason said.

"...but, we almost got our butts handed to us out there," Rocky said.

"We don't know how we could help you, as we can't summon our Zords, and some of our powers are very limited," Tommy added, motioning towards Kimberly who only had her Ninjetti powers, and Jason whose Tyrannosaurus powers were limited as well since he had transferred most of his power to Rocky during the power transfer.

"I understand your concern. Please allow me to explain," Dimitria said. "You see, when Zordon sacrificed himself for the fate of the universe, he had cleansed evil away. However, as you all know, it did not stay that way. And now, one of the villains that Zordon destroyed has come back to take control of this planet, this temple, and then the universe."

"Which one?" Kimberly asked.

"Divatox... my sister." The rangers looked at each other.

"Divatox has a sister who is good?" Adam asked.

"Yes, see she was kidnapped from my family when we were born. I have battled her more than enough times, but am sworn to keep our familial bonds a secret."

"But wait," Tommy said. "Wouldn't Divatox have been cleansed?"

"She was," Tanya explained. "But, someone corrupted her."

"Lord Zedd," Dimitria added, without waiting to be asked. "He was bored with being a normal human, and went back to being evil. He corrupted Divatox, and made her his bride."

"Well that's just great," Kim said. "But what can we do?"

"Let me continue," Dimitria said. "When Zordon prophesized the legendary power team, he left me in charge with distributing the powers. I have been on a quest, ever since Zordon was destroyed, of finding that team, knowing the day would come when we would need the power. As you can see by the carving, and as I said before, Zordon did not know who the team would be. I believe that Zordon picked the team himself, by making you six just a few of his Power Rangers."

"So, you think we are the legendary team?" Rocky confirmed. Dimitria smiled and nodded.

"That's kinda sad," Adam commented. The rest looked at him. "Well, I mean, all these ranger teams, and the best was the first?"

"Well technically the first, second, and third," Katherine added.

"Adam," Dimitria interjected. "The legendary rangers will need to call upon the knowledge of all the ranger teams to claim victory in the final battle. That is why there have been other ranger teams, and while there will continue to be other rangers." Dimitria shone a light on the carvings in the previous room. There were future rangers, carrying wands, racing cars, and in jungle striped uniforms on the wall. None of the past rangers recognized the teams. "The final battle will not happen until the fates decide it will happen. Until that time, new evils will still emerge, and the legendary rangers cannot handle all of them. So instead, other ranger teams must be formed to handle the new villains."

"Well what do we do to get this power?" Rocky asked.

"Follow me, and we will begin the ceremony to grant you the legendary powers," Dimitria explained, as she turned and walked down a rainbow lit hallway deeper into the temple.

A/N: I never liked how they covered Dimitria's face during Turbo. And we all know she was Divatox's sister, so I'm just adding that in there.


	6. Seems Like Old Times, Pt 2

The Real Ninja Storm

By

James P.

A/N: Disclaimer on chapter 1!

Chapter 6: Seems Like Old Times, Pt. 2

As the ex-rangers traversed the brightly lit hallway following Dimitria, Tommy was hesitant. He was known for being the longest serving Power Ranger, as well as longest serving leader, especially with his recent stint with the Dino Thunder rangers. He was finally leading a normal life with Adam. Did he really want to get involved in this again?

On the other side of the spectrum, Jason was about ready to jump out of his skin with excitement. Finally, a chance to be a ranger again. And not just any ranger, but one of the legendary ones. One that would end all evil. He just couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Kimberly glanced over at Katherine who had a worried look on her face.

"Thinking about Alexander and Allison?" Kim asked.

"Always," Kat responded. "I'm just worried about how much time this is going to cost me with them. And what if I… well… you know."

"Then we'll take care of them," Rocky whispered, knowing what Kat meant. "You know Kim and I love those kids as if they were our own."

"Thanks Rocky," Kat smiled. "But still…"

"Everything will be fine Kat," Kim said, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

The group soon reached another spacious room. The floor had more carvings, all painted, with the six colors that the legendary rangers had been bathed in on the carving in the previous room. In the center of this circle of carvings was a lit orb, shining with the colors of the legendary powers. Torches of blue flame surrounded the room, casting an eerie glow on the group of heroes.

"Please, stand in position around the orb," Dimitria requested. The rangers took their positions with Tanya and Dimitria standing in the center with the orb.

"Now, Rangers," Dimitria continued. "Tanya explained to me that you have already received a variant of the Ninja powers in the form of the Ninjetti powers from Ninjor. However, you have not truly received _the_ Ninja powers."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"The Ninjetti powers harnessed some of the essence of the Ninja powers, however, Ninjor and Zordon did not have full access to the spirits that embody the Ninja powers."

"Are the Ninja powers the legendary powers?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason, they are. Because they harness the universal spirits that created the Morphing Grid, and gave Zordon and myself the powers that we harness. Now, do you, Jason, accept the legendary powers, and the responsibilities that come with that power?" Jason answered in the affirmative, and Dimitria continued through the team of rangers asking them to make that promise. The only one who hesitated was Katherine, who was still thinking about her children. But after a reassuring glance from Rocky and Kim, Katherine made her pledge. "Good, now, everyone close your eyes and concentrate."

Dimitria placed her hands on the glowing orb and started chanting. Tanya watched as energy flew from the orb and into her friends. They began to glow in different colors, and after a few minutes, Dimitria stopped chanting, and when the glow faded from the team, they all had different clothing on.

Dimitria turned to face Jason first. Jason was clad in a black leather jacket, red skin-tight t-shirt, and black pants. On his t-shirt was an emblem of a hawk. "Jason," Dimitria explained. "You will be the Red Hawk Legendary Ninja Ranger. You are quiet and intuitive."

Dimitria now turned to face Adam. Adam was clad in a white leather jacket, black skin-tight t-shirt, and white pants. On his shirt was an emblem of a dragon. "Adam, you will be the Black Dragon Legendary Ninja Ranger. You are wise beyond your years."

"Katherine." Katherine was clad in a black jacket, white form-fitting shirt, and a black mini-skirt. An emblem of the lynx on her chest "You shall be the White Lynx Legendary Ninja Ranger. You are insightful and a born protector."

Dimitria faced Tommy now. Tommy had acquired a black leather coat, green shirt, and black pants. His emblem was a horse. "Tommy, you will be the Green Mustang Legendary Ninja Ranger. You value teamwork, and have proved yourself to be a guardian of your team."

Rocky looked down at his new attire. White leather coat, blue t-shirt, and white pants. His emblem was the coyote. "Rocky. You are the Blue Coyote Legendary Ninja Ranger. Tricky and cunning."

"And last but not least," Dimitria continued. "Kimberly." Kimberly was outfitted in a white leather coat, pink form-fitting shirt, and a black mini-skirt. She had a familiar emblem on her chest. "You are the Pink Crane Legendary Ninja Ranger. "Elegant, agile, and a true friend."

"Sounds familiar," Adam spoke up. The rest smiled.

"Why is my power still the same?" Kimberly questioned.

"You see, Kimberly," Dimitria replied. "When you received the Ninjetti powers, they were just essences of animal spirits, and in the case of Tommy, Rocky, and Adam, not your true animal spirit. But your true spirit is a crane." As an aside, Dimitria added, "By the way, I do apologize for you having to be the frog, Adam, I do not know what that Ninjor was thinking." Adam smirked at this.

Suddenly, the temple started to quake, and the new Ninja rangers had to hold on to each other to stay standing.

"Divatox and Zedd must be aware that we are giving you the powers," Dimitria explained. "They've never launched a direct attack against the temple."

"Well… shall we get out there and have a little reunion?" Adam asked. The others all smiled, and ran outside to say hello to their old enemies.

A/N: Hopefully the animal choices are okay with everyone this time. I had a list of possible animals for each person. I am hoping that these ones fit a bit better. Next chapter will be up in a few days.


End file.
